


Greatest Love Story

by Crysty09



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crysty09/pseuds/Crysty09
Summary: This is a Bughead fic based off of the Lanco song Greatest Love Story. Each verse will be a chapter.





	Greatest Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic since I was a teenager and I don’t have a Beta so… I am really nervous about it! The first time I listened to this song, I was instantly reminded of Bughead and I couldn't get the thought out of my head until I wrote it! Any reviews are welcome and encouraged! <3

_They said I was nothing but a troublemaker never up to no good_

_You were the perfect all American girl wouldn't touch me even if you could_

_But you was sneaking out your window every night riding shotgun in my car_

_We go to the river and find us a spot and we probably went a little too far_

Jughead Jones was far from your typical American teenager; as a matter of fact, he was the pariah of Riverdale High School. Everyone saw him as bad news. His family was the other side of the tracks, living in a trailer on the south-side of town. His mom and sister had left town, his dad, and him some time ago and his dad was an alcoholic and a member of the Southside Serpents. Jughead was seen as weird; he always wore dark clothes and a crown-shaped beanie pulled down over his long, wavy black hair. Save for a few people, he was a loner, choosing not socialize when it could be avoided. He was almost always hauling around his laptop, tap-tapping away during every free moment. Because he was so different, and because of his family’s connects, every time something happened in Riverdale, Jughead was always on the short list of suspects. Even when nothing was happening, he could hear the whispers that followed him. Overall, Jughead was the farthest from normal that anyone could possibly be.

Betty Cooper was the ultimate ‘girl next door’. Her parents were high school sweethearts; getting married not long after they graduated and giving birth to two perfect daughters. Her parents also expected the best from her, usually demanding perfection. Betty was blonde and bubbly and very intelligent. She worked on the school paper, the homecoming committee, and was a cheerleader. However she was completely down to earth and a friend to everyone that she met. The whole town believed that she and her neighbor Archie Andrews, a player on the football team, would end up together. By all standards, Betty Cooper was the exact opposite of Jughead; but maybe that’s why it worked. When their relationship became public, no one could understand how they ended up together, why Betty would lower herself to his level but he made Betty happier than she could put into words.

Betty sat on the edge of her bed, tapping her feet anxiously, listening for the last sounds of her parents retiring for the night. When she was certain they were asleep, she sprang to her feet, shooting a quick text to Jughead before she slid open her bedroom window and shimmied down the ladder that was propped against the side of her house. As she silently made her way across the yard, her blonde ponytail bobbed from side to side, a wide smile broke across her face as FP’s old truck came into view. She quickened her pace, wanting nothing more than to finally be with her boyfriend.

As she climbed through the passenger’s door, Jughead turned to face her, his smile matching her own as she quickly moved to the middle of the seat and gave him a deep kiss. “I missed you,” she whispered, pulling away slightly after a second. “I missed you too Betts,” he replied, raising his hand to her cheek as he kissed her once more. After a few moments of just enjoying each other, Jughead pulled away, “to our spot?” he asked as the motor on the truck roared to life; Betty quickly nodded, resting her head on his shoulder as he drove.

After about 10 minutes, Jughead put the truck in park in a secluded spot by the water, quickly killing the engine and lights as to not draw suspicion. Before he had even finished, Betty had turned, angling her body towards his, and begin placing gentle kisses down his jaw line, causing a moan to rise in Jughead’s throat. As her lips reached his pulse point, she sucked slightly, Jughead rubbed his hands over Betty’s arms, pulling her closer. Betty’s hands were on his chest, gripping his shirt in her small fists. Jughead’s hands quickly found her waist and Betty moved to straddle his lap, grinding her hips into his as she kissed him deeply again. Betty could feel his hardness, pressing against her center and now it was her turn to groan.

“Juggie,” she half whispered, half moaned as his hands found the outside of her thighs, sliding up her skirt. As he reached her hips, he was shocked to find that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. “Betts,” he growled, pulling away from her to look in her eyes. Her eyes were a dark shade of green, causing his grip on her hips to tighten. Her hands slid down his chest, across the muscles of his stomach and she smirked when she felt the muscles react to her touch. When she reached the top of his jeans, she popped the button with practiced hands. This was not their first time in this exact position and while most people would hate the rushed nature of their meetings, for Betty and Jughead, it was the time that they had and they found it exhilarating.

Jughead broke their kiss just long enough to raise his hips off the seat so that Betty could slide his pants down to his thighs. She quickly leaned back in to kiss him fiercely. Knowing that they didn’t have much time before she had to get back home, she raised her hips and quickly lowered herself onto him, both of them letting out a groan at the sensation. As soon as she adjusted to the fullness, she started rocking her hips and Jughead raised his hips up to meet hers. It didn’t take long before they fell into a rhythm; both of them breathing heavily, small moans escaping their lips as they continued to press against each other, their hands exploring familiar lines. As Jughead felt his climax building, he slipped one hand that hand originally landed on her left breast, further down her body, finding the small bundle of nerves with his fingers. Betty’s head fell back as her own climax approached, “Juggie,” she sighed as she allowed herself to topple over the edge. Feeling her muscles contract around him, Jughead followed close behind, her name quietly escaping his lips as they rode out the intensity together.

As they both came down from their high, Betty relaxed against his chest, a content smile on her face. “That never gets old,” he joked, his laugh rippling under her cheek. She giggled quietly. “I love you Juggie,” she whispered, holding herself tightly against him. “I love you too Betts,” he responded, kissing the top of her head. He ran his hands up and down her back, stopping when she spoke again, “forever?” she asked, her voice suddenly sounding small and he just wanted to pull her closer, “forever and always,” he told her.

_‘Cause I was gonna be your forever_

_You were gonna be my wife_

_We didn't know any better_

_Didn't have a clue about life_

_But I was what you wanted you were what I needed_

_And we could meet in between_

_We were gonna be the greatest love story this town had ever seen_


End file.
